Starlight
by weirdowithcoffee
Summary: Koromo feels lonely, and Hagiyoshi decides to cheer her up. Hagiyoshi/Koromo friendship. Really crappy one shot, I know, but I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review :


**AN: Hi there, Weirdo/Cheese here. This one shot is really crappy, I know x_X I just needed something to stall me until my next chapter of TDC. Plus it was four in the morning when I wrote this, not tired, and was bored with absolutely nothing to do, so...yeah. I do like the premise of this fic, though - I feel the bond between our loveable Koromo and butler Hagiyoshi is far too overlooked. Even though I think this one sucked, who knows, you may enjoy it, so let's begin.**

**Oh, yeah, and I don't own Saki and all that stuff, it belongs to Gonzo studios, blah blah blah.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Koromo-sama?"

A tall man dressed in business like attire stood at the top of a large building. He had straightened, neat blue hair and dark red eyes that burned in a grotesque blood red. He stood firm and authoritarian, a frown on his face as he peered up.

A small girl dressed in a white one piece suit with pink ribbons sat on the very top of the building, peering up at the stars of the night sky and listening to the whirr and gargles of the cars beneath the city lights below. She had almost abnormally large, piercing blue eyes, the starlight reflecting off of them. Wind pushed against her long blonde hair.

She turned her head slightly, refusing to reveal her eyes. "Hagiyoshi," she said to the man. "What brings you here this fine night?"

"What might you be doing up here?" Hagiyoshi asked. His short blue hair stayed still as the wind slammed against it.

"I've told you this before," the girl answered, continuing to look in the opposite direction of the man, "The Koromo shuns mass crowds. She prefers to be alone, and wallow in it until she is but bones. As ever since mother and father left me, things have never been the same." With that depressing note, she heaved a sigh.

Hagiyoshi frowned. "Your stubborness astonishes me," he said, "you are far from lonely, Koromo-sama. Do not deny the truthfulness of my statement."

Koromo didn't answer for awhile. A few minutes later she said, "I do not care about such a statement. Everything exposed to me is a lie. There is no love I inflict, only fear. Even the rest of Ryuumonbuchi fears me. What does that say about my life? With her state, The Koromo does not understand why she shouldn't depart from this earth's soil now."

Hagiyoshi was taken aback by Koromo's response, specifically the last bit. How dare she think such awful things?

"Koromo, do not do such a thing," demanded Hagiyoshi. "It may hurt, I understand. But there are people who care about you. Touka, Jun, Hajime, Tomoki...and myself. Don't you dare try anything asinine, dangerous or out of the ordinary."

"The Koromo will not," she responded, "she just fails to understand why she couldn't. In such a large world, it all seems so small."

Hagiyoshi felt a burning, boiling sorrow in his heart. Sorrow towards Koromo specifically, sorrow towards himself, and sorrow towards the earth humans walked on. A large frown embellished his face. It was obvious Koromo preferred to be alone at this moment.

"You can depart now, Hagiyoshi."

The man frowned again. Just as he turned around to leave, he stopped. He peered his head back around. "Koromo-sama..."

"What do you desire?" the blonde girl retorted.

Hagiyoshi stood up straighter, a small tear now visible in his haunting blood red eye. "Koromo-sama, I do not want you to see me as just a butler. As stern and unfeeling as I may seem around other people, I really do care for your well being. I'm sorry for being so stern and silent, and I am sorry for spending so little time with you. I just want you to know that I care, even if you do not believe me and that I don't show it."

Koromo was taken aback by his statement. While she had seen him as an unfeeling butler, she also felt the same way for him in a way - despite not showing it as much as she should have. Ever since Father departed along with Mother, Hagiyoshi was the closest she had to a reincarnation of her deceased parent - just as Touka was the closest to a reincarnation of Mother.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I just thought I'd let you know." His voice was cracking and choked up from the oncoming tears of sympathy he fought against. He turned around again to head off, but Koromo unexpectedly intervened.

"Hagiyoshi!"

She climbed quickly down the latter from which she was sitting at the edge of, ran across the top of the roof, and tackle-hugged the tall man. Hagiyoshi didn't hug back - he disliked hugging others - but he smiled, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

Koromo smiled. "Thank you," she said, "Hagiyoshi. Thank you for caring about The Koromo. One more friend wouldn't hurt at all..."

Koromo buried herself deep into his chest, continuing to hug him. Hagiyoshi smiled up at the starlight, and for a second, he could've sworn the stars smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: That was really crappy, and Hagiyoshi was slightly OOC, I know _ But at least there's a good Hagiyoshi/Koromo friendship fic up, something which again I think is overlooked. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please give feedback and constructive criticism in the review section. Flames will be passed around and laughed at heartily. Thank you for reading! :) **

**Until next time, Weirdo**


End file.
